familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Surandai
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Tirunelveli | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 132 | population_total = 28135 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Surandai is a panchayat town in Tirunelveli district in the Indian state of Tamil Nadu. A fast growing town in Tirunelveli district, Surandai serves as a centre of trade for several nearby villages. History Surandai was one of the 72 Maravar palayams and was located in the Veerakeralampudur taluk of Tirunelveli, at the foot of the Western Ghats. Surandai panchayat town comprised main Surandai and KeelaSurandai, Aladipatti, Bangalow Surandai and some of Ammayapuram. Polygar rule and the Revolts As the Dalavay Mudali, the governor of Tirunelveli, became increasingly independent of Madurai during the time of troubles that began in 1732, the Marava polygars of the province openly defied the Dalavay’s authority and stopped paying tribute. Polygar Kattari Velladurai was the leader of the defiant polygars from Vadagarai, Nerkattumseval ruled by Puli Thevar and Sivagiri. Surandai was one of the palayams that joined Puli Thevar’s coalition in 1754-1762 but abandoned the cause before the polygars’ final defeat in 1762. When Kollamkondan again rebelled in 1764, following the execution of Yusuf Khan for having betrayed the nawab, Surandai was quick to join. Victories over the Anglo-Nawabi forces helped the revolt spread to other polygars. At the end of the First Polygar War in 1799, the polygar of Surandai surrendered one fort and 61 armed men to Major J. Bannerman.http://princelystatesofindia.com/Polegars/surandai.html Zamindari The palaiyam survived into the 19th century as a zamindari; at the time of the permanent settlement of 1802, Polygar Sulava Tevar held seven villages. In 1879, the zamindari had an area of 1.34 sq. miles, and a population of 2,580; it was bought by Uthumalai and annexed to that estate in 1874. Post Independence Surandai post independence has grown as a commercial town . There are more Hindus (nearly 6500 family) and Christians are less(nearly 300 family) population in surandai Geography Surandai is located at Falling Rain Genomics, Inc - Surandai. It has an average elevation of 132 metres (433 feet). It is situated 12 km away from Tenkasi and 50 km from Tirunelveli, District Head. The nearest railway station is Tenkasi and the nearest airport is Madurai, 150 km from Surandai. Surandai panchayat town comprised Surandai and KeelaSurandai, Aladipatti, Bangalow Surandai and part of Ammayapuram. Surandai, which was once a village with primarily agricultural activities has today grown into a bustling centre for trade and business. Demographics As of 2007 India census , Surandai Panchayat had a population of 78,135. Males constitute 50% of the population and females 50%. Surandai has an average literacy rate of 65%, higher than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 73%, and female literacy is 57%. In Surandai, 12% of the population is under 6 years of age. 'Surandai Nadar sangam is one good social community association in this area'as they are settled as merchant community at Paavoorchathram, Surandai, Aavudayanoor, parts of Kadayam and some villages around Tenkasi Near surandai, Edairthavanai village is famous for milk and milk products. References External links * http://www.Surandai.com The Main business in this village is Beedi manufacturing and agriculture. Category:Cities and towns in Tirunelveli district Category:Madurai Nayak Dynasty